


If Only New York Wasn't So Far Away

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Raychael - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse into Ray and Michael's parting before the Jersey man heads down to Austin as a new employee of Rooster Teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only New York Wasn't So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious from the title, this was inspired by the song Already Home by A Great Big World

Ray choked back a swallow and refused to meet Michael's eyes. In a way, he was embarrassed at how emotional he was getting at this moment. It was the airport and Ray had thought the last of his tears had left him at the apartment.

"Hey."

Michael's soft tone beckoned Ray to look up and the Puerto Rican made himself meet the other man's gaze. 

"I'll visit as soon and as often as I can, Ray. You know that."

Ray let out a shaky breath and nodded. "I know. I just miss you already."

The corners of Michael's mouth twitched and Ray held his breath when he felt the other man's hand cup his cheek.

"I love you," Michael began. "God, I wish I wasn't leaving for a job-"

"No," Ray cut in and placed his hand on top of Michael's. "Don't feel guilty. This is the dream of your life and it would be stupid of you to throw the chance away. You already did that once."

Michael appeared to be holding back a grin and Ray gave a soft smile to let Michael know that it was okay to joke and laugh. A smile broke on Michael's face and he immediately enveloped Ray in a tight embrace.

"God, you're so perfect," Michael whispered into his ear and gave another squeeze.

Ray felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he buried his face into Michael's shoulder as he gripped onto the other man tightly.

"I'm going to try and get you a job down there, alright?" Michael said and pulled back. "Hell, I'm pretty sure Geoff loves you already, so you're basically guaranteed a job."

Ray let out a light scoff to cover his embarrassment over Michael's words and tangled his fingers with the Jersey man's. "If you say so."

"I know so. Don't sell yourself short."

Feeling slight disbelief, Ray turned his gaze towards Michael's eyes and felt his breath disappear as a look of sincerity and intent stared back at him. Ray felt a loss for words and then the announcement for boarding interrupted both men and they looked towards the gate.

"Well, guess it's time," Michael said gently.

"Yeah," Ray breathed out and forced himself not to tear up.

Silence was exchanged between the two and then Ray nearly jumped back as lips crashed on his own. However, he quickly returned the affection and felt an arm wrap around his back to pull him in close. Ray's only wish was that the moment would last forever and he held onto Michael for dear life.

Finally, Michael pulled away first and gave Ray one final hug before letting go.

"Love you, Ray."

"Love you too."

And just like that, Ray was forced to steel himself as he watched Michael head towards the gate and disappear. Making himself turn around, Ray slowly trudged out of the airport, his heart heavy and weak. As he walked, a sound caught his attention and he reluctantly grabbed his phone only to see a text from Michael.

_Don't forget, I'm just a phone call away. I'm going to miss you like hell but we'll be together soon. Catch you later, Brownman._

Ray read the words over and over, feeling that he wasn't so alone at that moment with his phone clutched tightly in his hand. What Michael had sent him was indeed nothing but the truth and Ray knew deep down that no city or distance could get in the way of him and the Jersey man. What he and Michael had was one-of-a-kind and Ray was damned if he was going to lose that without a fight.


End file.
